Steeljaw
= SJW-KAPPA = Designation: SJW, "Steeljaw" Description: UCI Systems Mobile Artilliery Combat And Offense Unit Alt Form: Home Entertainment Television Theatre System Robot Mode: Mechanical lion Armaments: Pyronite Inc. Sun Vulcan series variable intensity plasma flamethower v3.55, Heliotoid Thermal-Spike grenades, Magma Razor claw blades, Lava Sabre blade units, shoulder-mounted Triple Fusion Lasers, weaponized "Heat Wave" reactor core emergency vent. Power Source: Rechargeable Hydrogen-Ion Reactor Core, Mark IV Pyronite Inc. twin helium fusion thermal reactor Visual Sensors: advanced prototype multifunction optic/thermal/X-ray suite, version 2.0 Audio Sensors: Dual stereophonic microphones with extended audible frequency range with speech recognition Shell: Specially-tempered nano-vortex heat-diffusion titanium, Thermonium laminate, titanium skeleton with carbon polymer foam core. Various alumnium and steel components. Newly Added Features: R.P.M. Armor Capability *see R.P.M. Armor List* 'Description: '"SJW-Kappa borders on nightmarish in terms of firepower. What it lacks in speed and defense, it makes up for ten fold in its arsenal. Designed using alpha male lions as its base, Kappa is the final word in bringing the proverbial heat. With scores of innovations in the field of thermal kinetics and the science of controlling fire, countless setbacks finally gave way to solutions for the curse of non-feasible energy requirements and crippling thermal expansion. Requiring more retooling than any other support unit save for Null, Kappa is a work of art that exceeds even Gamma's level of scientific advancement. While not possessing Gamma's additional bodies, network infiltration tools, or nearly organic A.I. suite, SJW-Kappa represents the most streamlined set of advancements that the version 2 support units have to offer. Kappa may be a force to recon with but is far from indestructible; second only to Gamma in terms of overall vulnerability to attack. The basis however is that Kappa's assault should prove too intense for the enemy to mount a proper counterattack; not foolproof, mind you but this strategy has proven effective in tests and initial fieldwork. Kappa implements much adapted technology courtesy of Arcade Industries' allied company, Pyronite Inc. As the foremost commercial industry in the field of all things fire, heat, and thermal technology, they have truly outdone themselves with a viable reactor drive which is more than capable of powering Kappa's various flame-type weapons. Having studied Heat Blades and HF Blades in great detail, I have dubbed the suite of Kappa weapons the "Nova Series" with several patents pending. I take particular pride in the Triple Fusion Lasers. Despite the misleading name they are actually diffusion beams with a wide overall spread in terms of beam width. Also of note are the use of Heliotoid thermal expansion canisters; essentially napalm grenades which can even maintain ignition underwater with only minor modification to the formula. Various claw and blade implements use the "magma" system to give shape and form to a magnetic suspension of molten steel deployed and recycled as the system needs. And finally the variable intensity flamethrower allows Kappa to breathe various shapes and forms of fire--from long range wands of flame to short bursts of fire blasts to a concentrated fire cloud at a wide range of heat. This primary attack can range from non-lethal to total incineration. The down side to this extensive arsenal is very high power demand. While the power problem has been solved, it is far from perfected. Much research will need to be conducted to determine if extending the overall supply is viable. Increased weight and thermal concerns are paramount to consider. Devising Kappa's inner, center, and outer shells proved to be as much an art as it was a science. With a new form of nano-vortex "osmosis" as the mechanic, the various layers of metal shell had to be reinvented to properly disperse excess heat while drawing in sufficient amounts of oxygen for both cooling and combustion purposes. Not particularly "heavy" compared to Iota, it is still not as lightweight as Gamma's shells, providing average speed and durability. Kappa's cerebral core is an overhaul of Gamma's geno-processor, implementing far improved data processing and A.I. innovations. Kappa's mental patterns borrow heavily from the brainwaves of both male and female of wild species of lion with minor big cat psyche composites as supporting "glue logic" and "instincts". Much like Iota, this support unit shows no significant personality quirks. Quite fierce but calculating, Kappa shows many cunning hunter instincts in battle. Rarely showing signs of being--and I hesitate to make the pun--hot-headed, it takes quite a lot to actually provoke Kappa into taking unnecessary action. During downtime Kappa is described as having similar mentality as Lupe's alpha male lion, "Shi-Shi" in behavior akin to "cat naps". The logical reasoning behind this is to keep his thermal hardware and reactor core in an idle state to conserve power and regulate internal temperature. But the more "organic" theory is that Kappa simply knows when it is appropriate to be "lazy". I dare not turn this into a competition between support units; yet I find myself marveling over Kappa's inception and conception and completion. He is truly a support unit I might even go so far as to say, given my own species, one I have semblance of a kinship with. May he validate my reasoning for continuing the Support Unit program." -Dr. Nikita Lynx